Portable electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society. Such devices include, for example, cell phones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, handheld gaming devices, handheld global positioning satellite (GPS) units, cameras, and wearable heart rate monitors, just to name a few. A portable electronic device is generally configured such that visual or audible information output by the device is presented uniformly across a display screen or from output speakers under an assumption that, in most cases, the user will generally center the device in his or her field of view/hearing when using it. Additionally, the keys and buttons of portable electronic devices are typically configured with default functions, although some devices allow users to manually change button or key functions by proceeding through a series of operations available to the users through electronic menus. By maintaining a sense of neutrality with respect to content delivery and user interface access, portable electronic devices may be used by individuals regardless of whether the individuals are left-handed or right-handed. Any tailoring of the portable device to accommodate a user's dexterity must be performed manually by the user, assuming that the device even permits such adjustment.
The desire to tailor an electronic device to the dexterity of its user is more pronounced with respect to electronic devices that are securable to or wearable by a user, such as wristwatch phones, wearable heart rate monitors, and wearable portable media devices. Without device function adjustment, a user of a wearable device must move either the limb to which the device is secured or the user's head so as to permit the user to properly view the device's display screen, hear the device's speaker(s), and/or use the device's user interface. Depending upon how the electronic device is secured to the user's limb, substantial contortion of the user's limb and/or neck may be necessary to use the device properly. As a result, users may refrain from experiencing all the benefits of the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated alone or relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the various exemplary embodiments of the present invention.